Agradecido
by Dianne-chan
Summary: SongFic. Un pequeño pensamiento de nuestro samurai preferido, acerca de lo que es su vida ahora que Kaoru se encuentra en ella. Kenshin se siente realmente feliz de haber conocido a sus amigos, de llevar una vida tranquila y sobre todo de conocerla a ella, a ese pequeño ángel que le enseñó a que su pasado no era importante, no cuando las personas realmente se amaban.


**NA: ¡Hola! Tenia mucho sin pasarme a escribir algo a esta sección, espero que les guste y que disfruten esta pequeña colección de Drabbles, les agradezco de antemano que lean lo que escribo, en verdad significa mucho para mi.**

**Canción:** Amor Real

**Artista:** Sin bandera

* * *

Un día más, se llena de color  
y tú vendrás, llenándolo de amor  
ya no me preocupo al caminar  
porque tú estás aquí (porque tu estas aquí)  
y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
porque tú crees en mí

La luna ya se había puesto en lo alto, deberían ser cerca de las 10 de la noche, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo, tan contento, tan en paz. Aun no podía creer que su vida fuera tan buena. Miró la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, Sanosuke estaba molestando a un gato que visitaba el Dojo de vez en cuando, Megumi alentaba a Yahiko a seguir molestando a Kaoru con esas ideas de que estaba pasada de peso, Kaoru estaba perfecta, no entendía de donde le veían esos kilos de más.

-¡Cállate!- decía su adorada mujer mientras golpeaba su joven pupilo- ¡Yo no estoy gorda!

- ¡Pero eres una bruja!- decía el pequeño- ¡Una bruja muy gorda!

- Yahiko tiene razón, Kaoru- decía Meguimi- si continuas así pronto parecerás ganado

- ¡Megumi!- decía furibunda la pelinegra

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordaba perfectamente el día en el que sus caminos se habían cruzado, cambiando por completo el destino de soledad del que estaba completamente seguro. Desde que esa niña apareció en su vida todos sus días estaban llenos de vida, de esperanza, de un color que jamás se había permitido disfrutar. Ya no le preocupaba ser más ese hitokiri que asesinaba a cuanta persona le ordenaran, con ella, con su ángel, con su Kaoru el se sentía seguro, sentía que su pasado no tenía importancia, ahí en ese Dojo no importaba quien hubiese sido o a cuantos hubiese matado, estaba muy feliz de estar con ellos.

No importaba cuantas cosas se cruzaran en su camino, el estaba seguro de que podría con todo ello. Antes no le importaba su vida, no le importaba nada, pero ahora había una persona que se preocupaba por el, que confiaba ciegamente en él. Dirigió su mirada a esa pelinegra que tenia capturado su corazón desde hacia tiempo. Se la veía tan hermosa, ese cabello largo y negro, esos ojos azules grandes y expresivos, ese carácter fuerte y decidido, pero a la vez dulce y tierno, esa sonrisa tan sincera, esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a el.

De alguna manera, de la que no estaba muy seguro, ella le había enseñado a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, de los pequeños momentos como estos, momentos en los que se sentía parte de una familia, momentos en los que era un ser completamente libre de las pesadillas que lo carcomían por dentro. Todos los sufrimientos que solían rodearlo, desaparecían con un contacto suyo.

Recordaba con ternura el día en el que su felicidad comenzó a ser infinita, cuando su vida comenzó a ser más perfecta de lo que ya era.

* * *

**Flash Back**

- ¿Kenshin?

El espadachín salió de sus ensoñaciones y miró a la mujer que le había robado el corazón, ella le sonreía y le ofrecía su mano.

-¿Qué pasa Señorita Kaoru?

-Ven- dijo tomándolo de las manos- quiero mostrarte algo

Kenshin se levantó y dejó que la pelinegra lo guiara a donde sea que ella quisiera ir. No había duda, se sentía realmente bien al estar a su lado. Disfrutaba de la risa que ella soltaba al caminar, se le veía realmente feliz, feliz de estar con él.

- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy, Kenshin?

- ¿Oro?- dijo sin comprender- No, no lo sé

- ¡Vamos, Ken!- dijo- ¡Has un esfuerzo! ¡Es un día muy especial!

El pelirrojo pensaba ¿qué día podría ser ese? El cumpleaños de Kaoru había pasado ya hace un mes, no se festejaba nada en la nación según él sabía, tampoco recordaba que le hubiesen comentado que se aproximara un evento importante para ellos.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Kaoru

- Lo siento, señorita Kaoru- dijo- no lo recuerdo

Ella se miraba ligeramente decepcionada, se lamento no poder recordar el acontecimiento al que ella se refería.

- Esta bien- dijo sonriendo- No hay problema ¡Pronto lo sabrás!

Pronto se encontraron frente a las puertas del Akabeko. ¿Kaoru querría ir a comer? Ya era algo tarde para que el Akabeko aun estuviese abierto, sin embargo claramente se podían distinguir las carcajadas provenientes del local.

- Entremos- dijo la pelinegra

- ¡Llegaron!- grito Yahiko

-¡Por fin!- dijo Sanosuke con una botella de sake en la mano- ¡Estábamos a punto de comenzar sin el invitado especial!

La mente de Kenshin aun se encontraba maquinando ¿invitado especial? Miró a todos en el Akabeko, se encontraban todos sus amigos, desde Yahiko hasta Aoshi y los miembros del Oniwabanshu, si todas esas personas se habían reunido en el Akabeko solo para esperar a esa persona de verdad debía ser alguien muy especial, pero ¿Quién sería?

- ¿Ya lo recordaste?

Kenshin aun la miraba confundido

- Hoy es el día en el que te vi por primera vez caminando por las calles de Tokio, hoy es el día en el que te conocí

tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más  
dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
dándome...  
un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar.

El corazón de Kenshin se hinchó de felicidad ¿Todo eso era por él? ¿Celebraban el hecho de que él hubiese aparecido en su vida? ¡Debería ser lo contrario! Él es el que estaba muy agradecido porque ella apareciera en la suya y trajera todos esos buenos amigos y esos momentos tan especiales a su existencia ¡Él era el que debería celebrar por su existencia!

- Todos nosotros Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- Estamos muy felices de que seas parte de nuestras vidas- añadió mirándolo con ternura

- No… No deberían haber hecho esto por mi- dijo el samurái- yo soy el que está agradecido por conocerlos

-¡Y que lo digas, Himura!- grito Misao alzando su sake- Acepta la fiesta

- Pero

- ¡Sin peros!- interrumpió Megumi- te lo mereces

El samurái sonrió agradecido, en verdad tenía a unos amigos maravillosos

- Gracias

La fiesta transcurrió sin más interrupciones, Kenshin se encontraba sumamente divertido mirando las tonterías que sus amigos hacían mientras estaban ebrios, incluso su pequeña princesa se encontraba un poco pasada de copas y estaba golpeando a Sanosuke por meterse con su kimono.

- Kenshin…

-¿Qué sucede señorita Kaoru?

- Quiero hablar contigo- dijo seria- acompáñame

El espadachín asintió y comenzó a seguirla, pese a que estaba algo tomada aun mantenía el equilibrio, sus mejillas se veían ligeramente sonrojadas debido al alcohol y su mirada se veía decidida ¿Qué estaría planeando su pequeña Kaoru?. Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar en donde él la había abrazado por primera vez, en donde se habían dicho adiós. Ella se giró y lo miró de una manera muy intensa, como si quisiese decirle algo importante.

- Kenshin- dijo Kaoru- Yo… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo

- La escucho señorita

Kaoru comenzó a arrugar la falda de su Kimono, bajo la mirada y estaba más sonrojada de lo normal. Kenshin creía que se veía simplemente hermosa, la luna sobre su piel lograba que se viera preciosa, su cabello y su aroma impregnaban por completo el aire que respiraba.

- Te quiero

El pelirrojo la miro enternecido, él ya sabía que ella lo quería, no estaba seguro de que forma, pero no había duda de que ella sentía mucho aprecio por él y él, aunque la amará estaba muy feliz de que ella le quisiese.

- pero no te quiero como tú crees- dijo- te… te amo

El corazón de Kenshin dio un vuelco ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había sido una alucinación? No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, en verdad estaba totalmente sorprendido y paralizado, se le cruzaban tantas emociones que no sabía cómo responder.

- Di algo- suplicaba

Un día más, de mi pasión por ti  
y tú vendrás, para hacerme sentir  
que el límite de la felicidad, no llegará jamás  
que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más

En menos de lo que pensó se encontraba abrazando a su amada, la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos. Su corazón rebosaba de felicidad, ella lo amaba, lo quería tanto como él a ella. No le agradaba que ella fuese quien diera ese paso, pero seguramente el jamás se habría animado a darlo.

-También te amo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y aquí se encontraba él, mirando las estrellas de la madrugada mientras su querida esposa aun dormía con tranquilidad. Estaba agradecido de haber encontrado a una mujer que no le importara su pasado, a alguien que lo amara por la persona que es, con sus pros y sus contras. Suspiro profundamente relajando cada musculo de su cuerpo, de verdad que no creía tener una vida tan buena, tan satisfactoria y tan hermosa, llena de amor y de felicidad.

- Buenos días- dijo su esposa mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su cicatriz

- Buenos días- respondió el dándole un beso en los labios- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si- dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en su espalda -¿Ya sabes que haremos hoy?

- No, aun no

- Kenji cumple 4 años- dijo- seguro querrá hacer algo divertido para celebrarlo

- Tienes razón- dijo levantándose

En menos de lo que se puso de pie una pequeña figura llegó corriendo y se trepó en la espalda de Kenshin

-¡Papá!- gritó el pequeño- ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

- Baja de la espalda de papá Kenji- decía Kaoru

El pequeño bajo de su espalda y fue a abrazar a su madre, en verdad estaba muy entusiasmado por celebrar su cumpleaños, seguramente querría ir a ver a algunos animales y a visitar a sus primos y tíos. Kenshin miró la escena con ternura, en verdad conocer a esa mujer había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, gracias a ella había conocido lo que era amar de verdad, a disfrutar de las cosas que antes no se permitía, con ella había conocido lo que era dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Con ella conoció lo que es un amor real.

* * *

**NA: Espero que les gustara la historia, gracias por leerla. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y espero que me den una oportunidad aquí. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
